Back From Uni
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Maqui is excited that his best friend in coming back home from University for the holidays, but what will happen when Yuj gets there? YujxMaqui Yaoi.


-**Main Pairing (s):** – Yuj x Maqui  
>-<strong>Notes:<strong> This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Yuj and Maqui from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing:<strong> I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Maqui was practically bouncing up and down in his seat, his hands shaking by his sides as he continued to wait for the arrival of his best friend, Yuj.<p>

They had been apart for several months because Yuj had started to go to university to learn art and music, this had brought Maqui into a spiral of depression when he said his goodbyes to the stunning bluenette, they had never been apart for very long before even when they were children.

He quickly placed his hands over his ears when the train pulled up in front of him and let off a noise that would surely deafen him if he removed his hands, his eyes searched everywhere for the familiar teenager he had missed for so many months now.

"Yuj," Maqui muttered when he the last of the people got off the train, his favourite bluenette wasn't among them as far as he could see and he looked to his shoes sadly before gasping as a pair of thin arms came around his waist as some force.

"Jeeze I've been looking for you everywhere Maqui!" the familiar voice brushed passed Maqui's ear and the short blonde beamed brightly before turning around and throwing his arms around his best friend's neck.

"I thought you weren't here!" Maqui smiled when he pulled away and picked up one of Yuj's bags.

"Nah, I made a promise to you to come a visit during the holidays and I never break my promises," Yuj replied flicking his thick blue hair out of his eyes making Maqui blush slightly as he found himself staring up at him for a while.

Maqui hurriedly went to Yuj's side, adjusting the bag on his shoulder before it fell off and beamed up at the bluenette who just winked at him as they made their way off of the train station.

As they continued to catch up on times they had missed together and the many many stories about Yuj and Lebreau pranking the people in their university hall, they decided to stop at the café to get lunch before heading home as none of them could bare to wait another three hours to have food.

"So what are you having?" Yuj asked and Maqui pondered for a bit before choosing a cheese burger and chips making the smile grow on Yuj's face as he ordered the same thing.

"I missed you when you were gone," Maqui sighed as they waited for their food making Yuj look down at him with a frown on his face.

"I missed you too buddy," Yuj replied and ruffled Maqui's thick blonde hair before bending down and placing a kiss on the younger's forehead causing the heat to race to Maqui's cheeks, he quickly looked to the floor so that nobody could see his face.

"Thanks," Yuj nodded to the girl behind the counter who flushed darkly as she handed the tray of food over to the stunningly gorgeous male in front of her, "here," both his burger and chips were handed to Maqui who had a bit of a dazzled look in his eyes when their hands brushed.

"Mmmh, I haven't had takeout food in a while, it makes a nice change from Snow's awful cooking," Maqui commented making Yuj choke on his food as he began laughing and Maqui patted his back as they sat down.

"Man I forgot about that," Yuj chuckled and shook his head, "I'm going to have to suffer his cooking as well aren't I?"

Maqui giggled and nodded moving a little closer to Yuj until their arms touched making the bluenette arch his eyebrow playfully, he'd always thought that Maqui was an attractive teenager and had even tried to ask him out several times without actually saying the words 'will you go out with me?', but Maqui never got what Yuj was really asking him and treated their 'date' as a regular out going.

"He's gotten a little better at cooking…although he did burn himself when making toast," Maqui explained with a laugh, blushing darkly when he felt Yuj's arm slip around his shoulders until his hand rested upon Maqui's arm, "um,"

Yuj could pick up the nervous tone in his voice and smirked slightly before he started rubbing the top of Maqui's arm, pretending not to have felt the blonde shiver a little under his touch.

"W-what are you doing?" Maqui stuttered and his eyes moved around noticing that a few people were now looking at them, most of them teenage girls with huge supportive smiles upon their faces at the sight of two boys being this close to one another.

"I missed you man, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be close to you," Yuj replied in a clam voice, enjoying the fact that Maqui's cheeks were turning redder than the ketchup pot in front of them on the table.

"Okay," Maqui gasped when he felt a pair of lips against his cheek and he looked up at Yuj who was grinning more than the Cheshire Cat, "what the…"

"You know in our letters to each other whilst I was in university and I used to end the letter 'love Yuj'…didn't you ever suspect that I was trying to tell you something?" Yuj asked seriously watching as Maqui poked his burger nervously.

"I just thought you were being nice," Maqui said with a sweet little voice that made Yuj's heart flutter slightly.

"I was…I just," Yuj groaned and placed his fingers on his forehead, "why is it so hard to tell you?"

Shifting in his seat for a few seconds, Maqui held his breath and pulled on Yuj's shirt to make him come down to his height, capturing his lips in a shy kiss as he finally started to get what Yuj was trying to say. The bluenette felt the same way as he did…he was just as shy as he was.

Yuj smiled against Maqui's lips and wrapped his arms around the blonde's small frame, his lips moving smoothly against his as they fell into a small world of passion.

* * *

><p><strong>For xxxxbeccaxxxx on Deviantart<strong>

She was kind enough to donate some points to help make **spikeyxspikier** into a super group (donations on my deviantart page, please help us out) and she requested me to write her some Maqui x Yuj.

I love this damn pairing so much and this request gave me the perfect opportunity to finally upload some :)

I hope you like it! :D


End file.
